Random Fma things likewhat ifandand
by FlurryMcChicken
Summary: just some random things for fma......homorous.........email mereview to tell me ideas if u want


**What if Ed and Al went to the air port**

1) Ed and Al wouldn't get through the metal detectors without being detected, I mean without the alram going off.

2) Al would not fit through the metal detector anyways. He would knock his head off and everyone would be screaming because there's nothing inside the armor.

3) They would have to inspect them both...

4) Ed would get mad. They would have to pull Ed's arm and leg off and he'll freak out the entire crowd.

5) Al would be taken by the SWAT team.

6) If Ed ever abroads the plane, his metal arm and leg will have to be stored in the cluff department where everyone's bags are.

7) If Al ever made it on the plane, he would also be stuffed in the cluff department like he was on the train.

8) If Ed was to get his arm and leg back, he would scream because it hurt so much to put them back on. People would be staring at him.

9) While on the plane, Ed would be missing body parts and no one would wan to sit next to him.

10) If Ed had to use the restroom, he would have to either hop on one leg or crawl his way there.

11) Don't even want to mention how he would use the toliet...

12) If Ed uses a wooden leg...

13) People might call him "Peg leg Ed." People calling him a shortie is enough!

14) He might get splinters from the wood!

**FMA E-MAIL!**

To: (Edward-kun)

From: (Fucking Russle)

Subject: Hey, long time no see shrimp!

Yo,

How's it going man? Are you still mad at us for using your names? I'll apologize again if you'll still pissed. Sorry little pun! Hahaha!

P.s. Thanks for helping us back there in the lab with the Philosopher's

Stone and all. Gezz, I still can't believe you're a year older than me and I'm taller than you.

Signed,

Russell (who will always be taller than you!)

-----------------------

To: Re: Hey, long time no see shrimp!

Dear Mr. $$ hole,

Are you just trying to pick a fight with me! And was that a real apology! DON"T CALL ME SHORT!

Signed,

Edward (who's NOT a shrimp!)

-----------------------

To: Re: Re: Hey, long time no see shrimp!

Dear little braided loser, No, I wasn't really trying to start a fight. I was just saying you're a shorty and your punches suck! So there!

Yours truly,

Russell (who still is taller than you)

-----------------------

To: Re: Re: Re: Hey, long time no see shrimp!

Dear Mr. baka atama,

How many frickin' am I going to tell you, NOT TO CALL ME SHORT! Someday, you're going to taste my fury…

Yours truly,

Edward (who's going to beat the crap out of you someday)

-----------------------

To: (kawaii lil' Fletcher! .)

Subject: Hi!

Dear Elric Bros,

Konichiwa! How are you guys doing? Do you remember me? It's Fletcher, Russell's younger brother! I guess you do remember me since Russell has been sending a lot of letters to Edward lately. I just wanted to thank you guys myself for helping us out! Tell Al I said "hi!"

Fletcher

-----------------------

To: Re: Hi!

Hey!

This is Alphonse Elric! How's it going? Thanks for your "thank you." We should get together sometime, maybe after we find out the secrets of the Philosopher's Stone. I also have to ask Ni-san if you can play over at our place. But, right now he's just barley calming down from his frustration from Russell.

Your pal,

Alphonse

P.s. I hope Ni-san doesn't mind if I use his email address instead of mine.

-----------------------

To: (Winry!)

Subject: What's up?

Hi,

What have you guys been doing lately? I hope Ed isn't doing anything raspy! Cause I'm gonna nail him harder than his momma ever did! Ed, if you break your automail again, this will be your last day as a National Alchemist! As a human! Ahem…sorry bout that guys. Didn't mean to snap. Anyways, hope your doing well and finding more info on that stone. What was the name of that gentleman that escorted you two? Hm…was it Alex…Armstrong or something? Well, hope to hear back from you!

Yours truly,

Winry

-----------------------

To: Re: What's up?

Dear Winry,

Yeah…things are cool here. Actually going pretty slow. And don't worry; my automail is in good hands. No need to scream the daylights out of yourself in words! Unlike last time when my automail was busted by Scar, it will be my automail busting Scar! So keep your dress on for both of our sakes!

P.s. Yes, Armstrong was the guy who escorted us.

Ed

**What if all the military personel had cell phones?**

ring ring (or any fucking digital sound)

Ed: gets cell phone out "Hello?"

Roy: "How's your mission coming along?"

Ed: "Just fine, thank you." Ed hangs up

5 minutes later...

ring ring

Ed: "Hello?"

Hughes: "Oh, hi Ed! Just wanted to tell you that my daughter recieved a A+ for her spelling test and that...Ed hangs up

10 minutes later...

ring ring

Ed: "Hel...LOO!"

PizzaHut: "Hello, Mr. Elric. Just wanted to tell you your 12 pizzas is on the way."

Ed: "What! I didn't order any pizza."

PizzaHut: "Oh, but you did just a few min...Ed hangs up

2 minutes later...

ring ring, yes we know...

Ed: "YesSSSS!" he's getting pretty pissed off by now

Roy: "Did ya get the 12 pizzas? Mwahahaha!"

Ed: "Damnit Roy! Stop it already with your fucking jokes!"

Roy: "Bawhaaaa! Got you, twit!"

Ed: "That's not funny! Last time you ordered a truckload of fish to our room and all of Al's cats went nuts!"


End file.
